


A Kiss

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Common Cold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus has a cold





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, forehead kiss

Alec looked down at the sleeping form in their bed. He smiled at the sight as he quietly slipped from the bedroom. It was going to be a long day. He just knew it. He really needed a few minutes to himself to recharge before getting dressed and dealing with the day.

He went into the kitchen a made the coffee. Hopefully, that would appease Magnus' inner beast. Alec shrugged, probably not, but it was worth a shot. He poured two cups of coffee and made his way back into the bedroom.

"Morning." Alec said, trying to sound cheerful. Hoping Magnus would be in a better mood than yesterday.

Alec was greeted with a grunt from the form under the covers. Alec rolled his eyes as he placed the coffee on the nightstand next to him.

He patted the form. "Come one, it's not that bad." The body rolled over and grunted again at him.

"Magnus, it's just a cold. Everyone gets them. You're not dying and it's not the end of the world."

With that, Magnus flung the covers off to glare at Alec. "How would you know?" Magnus demanded as his eyes narrowed to look at Alec.

"Because, I've had the common cold before. Everyone gets it. Yes, you'll be miserable for a few days, but eventually you'll get better." Alec smiled, trying to appease his boyfriend.

Magnus just gave him the response of "Hmm" before pulling the covers back over himself. Alec sighed. "Okay, be that way. I guess you don't want the coffee I brought you. I'll just dump it out." Alec went to grab the coffee but was stopped by the arm that had snaked out from under the covers.

"Touch my coffee and I will light you on fire." Magnus grumbled at him as he pushed the covers down and sat up. He reached for his coffee and took a sip. His lips twitched into a half smile at Alec. "Thank you."

Alec bent down and placed a kiss on Magnus' forehead. "You're welcome and I hope you feel better." Alec said as he went to get himself ready for the day.


End file.
